


Goodnight, Bug

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Retired Military, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Kudos: 11





	Goodnight, Bug

Calescent water streamed from the shower head mounted to the wall, steam rose around the glass enclosure, enveloping your body in an attempt to wash away the grime and stress of your day. Heaving a sigh into the rushing water, you groan at the temperature. Hotter than a July afternoon in Alabama, exactly how you liked it. Sy would whine that it was too much, whimpering and skittering around in an attempt to make you cool the temperature a little.

“I want to enjoy a shower, not recreate how the lobster feels before I eat him.” He would torment you, that wicked smile appearing under his beard. “Cool it, woman.”

A smile cracks on your own face, thinking about the burly man you share a life with. His blue eyes always full of mischief, crinkling at the corners when he laughs. His deep, rumbling voice, speaking volumes even when he spoke in a tender whisper. And then there was that damned beard, the one you had been at him to shave since – well you’d lost track. Vaguely you could remember what he looked like without all that hair on his face. A sharp jawline, gorgeous cheek bones, and that adorable dimple on his chin.

At least you’d won the battle over his hair, convincing him to let his curls grow wild and free – as free as he would allow them, after all those years of mandatory buzz cuts. You couldn’t have it all, he needed some parts of himself left, or so he would joke.

Syverson was a man unlike any other. Tall, buff, and looked like he’d stepped out of the screen of an action movie. On the inside he was mushier than a jar of marshmallow fluff and sweeter than a pile of cotton candy. Not that he would ever let that show, unless he was truly sure you wouldn’t go telling people. He had an image to maintain, he’d say with a wink.

Enjoying the steam and scorch of the water, you rub your hands in small circles over your tired muscles. Loosening them, in hopes you will be able to sleep tonight. Lately the bed has been cold, Sy’s side empty leaving you wishing he were there to fill the space and hold you tight. Nothing made you feel safer than being in his arms.

His steady breathing and the feel of his breath on your neck. That damn beard tickling your skin, when he would pepper kisses along your neck and shoulder right before he fell asleep. Mumbling about how much he loves you and can’t wait to see you in the morning, spending another day with you was like his own private paradise.

You could spend hours in bed with Sy, lazing around, doing absolutely nothing and everything all at once. His slow and lazy Sunday morning routine had quickly been adopted, the third Sunday you’d spent with him. A nice slow bit of love, maybe a shower, and then breakfast on the patio. Unless it was too chilly, in which it was taken in the dining room where the big window looked out into the yard. A dog or two were always near by, yipping, waiting for Sy to pay them some attention.

These days it was you and the dogs, alone, more and more. Wondering when he would return to you. Flinching as the muscles in your left calf contracted, you winced but kept going. So much for honourable discharge, wasn’t that supposed to mean Sy would be with you more? Home every night, at a decent hour after work, there in the morning when you woke.

Somehow you saw him less these days, then when he was overseas for months and months at a time. Unknown locations and no word on whether or not he was alive or dead somewhere in the sand. You clench your eyes shut, shutting off any ideas that tormented you. You hated having to send him off, but he had to go.

“I’ll be back, you wait and see.” His smile would never fail to make you believe him. Believe him you did, because never once did he lie.

He came back. Always.

Reaching for your wash cloth, without thinking you pick up the black bottle from the shelf. Opening it to release the scent of sage, cypress, and a hint of citrus. Sy in a bottle is how you thought of it. His favourite wash was also yours. Especially while he was gone. For years you would take your nightly shower, washing in his body wash, giving you the sense of being near him. Scrubbing your body with the powerful scent, it relaxed your mind and soul. Somehow keeping him near. You would follow the in shower ritual but drying off and selecting one of his tshirts to wear as a night shirt.

Lathering the gel against your body, you inhaled the deep scent. Your mind easing and your body enjoying the spark of fragrance. In your mind it was as of he were right there with you, not thousands of miles away.

Rinsed clean, you shudder at the slight temperature change. Telling you the hot water is coming to an end and you must depart or freeze. Turning the silver taps, you reach for your towel and begin the process of getting ready for bed. Doors are locked, dogs are secure, and on your bed is Sy’s favourite blue tshirt. Waiting to wrap you in a warm hug as you slide it down over your body.

Lamps lighting the room, you pull back the covers and sink into bed. Yawning and checking your phone, nothing. Not to be expected, Sy was a busy man. Work beckoned and he needed all of his focus to make it through. He knew you’d be at home by now, crawling into bed, the dogs likely in his spot. They were your protectors when he couldn’t be there.

Four legged children, since he was unable to have the two legged kind. Children who were always happy to see you, and never talked back. How perfect was that? He would often say the dogs were his favourite humans, next to you of course, because they never questioned his authority or told him no. You had to admit, it was nice having them around when he couldn’t be. Truly the best members of your family.

You knew that Sy kept the dogs, because they gave him comfort. Especially after losing his Aika, she was like a child and then some to him. He’d wept for days over her loss. The first child he’d ever had, was that rutty shepherd that he’d found trying to sneak scraps from the base. For a while it had been the two of them, until you came along. Accepting man and dog, Sy knew he couldn’t let you go. You accepted him for who and what he was. A soldier, who had a secret soft side as wide as the universe.

Closing your eyes with a dog by your side, another on the floor, and one downstairs keeping watch, you felt yourself drifting off easily. The scent of Sy keeping you company, until he returned. If you were lucky, he’d be back by morning, tucked in next to you sleeping soundly.

What felt like hours, though merely minutes, you stirred feeling the bed dip and shift. Too big to be a dog, you slowly opened an eye to catch a peek at the man sitting on the side of the bed. Holding a finger to his lips, to shush you, he shook his head.

“Back to sleep, bug.” Sy whispered. “I’m gonna shower and come to bed.” Leaning in to kiss the top of your head, his beard gently scratching your forehead.

“How’d it go?” You mumble, your half awake smile lighting the dark room.

“Good, we have half a house built. Go back to sleep, we can talk business in the morning.” Another kiss before he stood and disappeared. Soon he would be back in bed, his body warming yours and all the troubles in the world melting away.


End file.
